What Do You Think?
by Who really Knows
Summary: When Naruto finds out about Sasuke's pregnancy, he doesn't know what to do! How's he supposed to convince his stubborn crazed boyfriend that men can't get pregnant, and everyone he knows seems to be going along with it! Kind of a crazy MPREG story, NaruSasu, hope you like!


**Name: What do you think?**

**Genre: Family/ Romance**

**Main Character: Naruto**

**Setting(2): Home and Hospital**

**Chapters: 1**

**What do you think?**

Naruto blinked twice, the usual call of a rooster was echoing around the room, emitting from the digital clock on the night stand. He reached out and turned off the alarm with a lazy slap, clawing his way back into the covers and ignoring the piercing gaze of the other occupant.

"Naruto. Get up." No, if Sasuke wants Naruto up then he'll just have to wake him up in a fun and creative way, preferably with a touch or two below the belt. Maybe a slow and sensual back massage. Yeah, that'd be nice.

"Ow!" Naruto groaned, rubbing the side where Sasuke just pinched him. He glared, "What's your problem?"

"What do you think about having kids?" This wasn't an unusual topic, especially lately. Naruto could only blame Sakura and Kiba for their stinky bundle of burdens for Sasuke's renewed interesting in family matters that he'd thought faded away after their first kiss.

The last few times, Naruto simply brushed off the question with swift but obvious topic changes or fumbling excuses to leave the room. Wasn't that an answer already? But Sasuke's so stubborn and worse, sensitive.

With that in mind, Naruto proceeded with caution. "Why?"

He was silent for a moment, running his fingers through his hair was he laid down on the bed with his head resting on his left hand. Hesitation, that wasn't like Sasuke, what kind of... "I'm pregnant."

"Wha...but?" Without warning, Sasuke's nervousness shone through as he seemed to be casually twisting the bed sheet in front of him. Naruto knew better, opting to pull his love into a close hug with a smile and allowing the objection to fade away.

Men can't get pregnant.

* * *

"I'm telling you he's crazy." Gallons of stuffed plushies hid Naruto from his husbands fierce demands. Baby shopping was turning out to be more of a nightmare than he could have ever imagined. Especially when Naruto did what can only be described as "a big No-no" and mentioned that Sasuke couldn't possibly be pregnant in a last ditch effort to spare himself some humiliation. Hidan, trusted friend of Sasuke's brother and well-known tag along, somehow got roped in to the whole fiasco and was now blocking a cowering Naruto from view.

"Mood swings make people fucking crazy, stop being a pussy and deal with it." How could he forget? Hidan, awesome tag along, not so smart or sensible conversationalist.

"He's a guy." Naruto responded, sound out each word with a practiced pace. In response, he only got an eyebrow raise and a look that somehow read "wow, you're an idiot." or in reality it was probably more like "Wow, what a fucking idiot."

"Guys can't get pregnant." Naruto clarified.

"Since when?" Hidan replied.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called...or screamed.

He left the comfort of his hiding place and followed the nagging tone of his husbands voice with a sigh. The world has gone crazy, everyone he talked to seemed to think that men can get pregnant.

Naruto has been known not to be the swiftest paper airplane to the basket, but seven times out of ten he can make it in.

Didn't that say something?

* * *

He was the crazy one.

Months passed on, the nursery built up, Sasuke's middle grew into a frightening size and the amount of tomatoes allowed in the house had significantly increased to infinite proportions.

Either Naruto's crazy, the world's crazy or they are going to have a kid. None of them were options that he really liked.

"Naruto." A weak whine woke him followed by a swift punch in the nuts.

"What the fu-!" Before Naruto could finish his complaint, Sasuke released a howl of pain and tugged on his ears for what seemed to be moral support. In that moment, Naruto sincerely wished that he had agreed to go to those wierd birthing classes.

"Are...are you in labor?"

"What do you think?!" Sasuke roared in reply, nearly snapping Naruto's hand in two, "Get in the fucking car."

Naruto did get in the fucking car and somehow miraculously survived the long 1.4 mile trek from their house and to the hospital with some minor injuries.

"Naruto." Sasuke frowned, turning as the staff wheeled him away. Follow him, said his instincts but the rest of him was in full panic mode.

This is crazy. Men did not birth children, men did not get pregnant, men...men...Naruto released a growl of rage, earning stares and frowns from nearby onlookers but they didn't understand! He's about to be a fa...a fa...dear god.

How does somebody be a Dad? Is there a book or some sort of how to manual trapped in the brain? If not, then Naruto being the orphan that he is could only be screwed. Look at how badly he messed up half of the time! How could he possibly go about raising a kid?!

The exit sign behind him called his attention.

His car keys on his finger swinging wildly around in his frantic state of mind, Naruto set off down the hall with murmurs trailing behind him. "I can't do this. I can't, I can't."

"Naruto?"

"Shino?"

"Is Sasuke having the baby?" That's right, Shino, an old school friend, is now a doctor and apparently works nights in this emergency room. Who in their right mind would choose to work these hours? Oh wait, Shino.

"I guess." He shifted, the cold metal of his keys dug into his skin with a pinch. "I..uh..."

"I think you and Sasuke will be great parents. If you're scared that's only natural."

"I'm not scared!" Naruto snapped, dragging himself up to full height for his manly pride's sake. The act faltered under Shino's endless gaze, and Naruto dropped his challenging gaze to the floor. "I'm not ready for this."

"Do you think Sasuke is?"

Of course Sasuke wasn't ready, Naruto abandoned Shino in the hall to find his husband and hopefully join him for the birth of their child with that in mind. Sasuke wanted children, he wanted them with Naruto to raise them, together.

It was just like their marriage or buying a house, they'd figure it out together.

"Where were you?" Sasuke clenched Naruto's hands as he entered the room where they were preparing for the c-section.

"Just getting ready." He replied, Sasuke looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Can we do this?" He gasped, letting his nerves shine through.

Naruto swept the bangs out of his face and whispered with a kiss. "Of course."

* * *

It was a dream. Of course it was, men can't get pregnant.

Naruto blinked at the ceiling and reached out to shut off the stupid rooster alarm, trying to sort between the reality and the strength of the parental feelings surging through him. If he and Sasuke could have a baby, would it feel like that?

"Naruto." He looked over to see Sasuke in the same position as when his dream started. Looking as nervous and uncertain as before.

"Yeah?'' What if he was pregnant? No, that'd be crazy.

"What do you think...about adoption?"

* * *

**HEY! So I realized, I've never done an MPREG O-o What kind of FF author does that make me? This came up when I was plot forming with my Random Challenge thingy. If you want to know more about that check out My Random Life, its under a ShikaNaru thing right not but considering the challenge, that might change. **

**Towards the end, I got kind of lazy. Sorry if it shows, one day if I get really hyper I'll probably re-write it.**

**Anyway! Hope you liked it. **


End file.
